Christmas Surprises
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: One-Shot. This is a Memily remake of the final scene in the episode Stuck on Christmas.


_So kitten9322 and I couldn't help but agree this year's Christmas Special wasn't all that. We know the rangers weren't there to act it out so they just voice acted but still…disappointing. They mentioned Sergeant Emily so many times but didn't put her in there. But then that's where FanFiction comes in! kitten9322 gave me this cool suggestion for the ending. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own em'_

Mike, Jayden, Mia, and Mike walked through the door fully morphed. Ji had told them though a phone call that Bulk and Spike would love the meet the samurai rangers and they couldn't be anymore honored to meet their number one fans.

"It's the real samurai rangers Uncle Bulk!" Spike said excitedly. He wished Mia was here to share this moment with him. The samurai rangers, his heroes, were right in front of him.

"Merry Christmas honorary samurais!" Jayden told them. "We just wanted to say thanks for your courage in helping us defeat the nighloks. We could've done it without you."

Bulk and Spike both smiled brightly. It touched their hearts to know the samurais knew of their samurai abilities (at least that's what they think). Just when they were about to leave, they saw their drill sergeant. She was tough and didn't take no for an answer. She scared the heck out of Bulk and Spike.

"Attention!" Emily said loudly. She was demorphed and dressed in her Drill Sergeant Emily outfit. The other rangers looked at her confused. She wasn't supposed to give away her identity. They saw Mentor Ji smiling so they went along with it and kept their mouths shut.

"Um…Hi, ma'am." Bulk stuttered. "Mer…Merry Christmas!"

"Straighten yourselves, I taught you better than to slack around!" Emily yelled at them. The others just watched her in amusement. "We have special guest in here and you give me this?"

Bulk grabbed his nephew and shoved him in front of him for protection. If Emily decided to use violence, it would be on Spike first. He couldn't take a beating right now after all the Christmas cookies Mentor Ji gave him.

"Is it true you helped the samurais?" Emily pointed to her friends who were still morphed.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Spike saluted to his sergeant.

Emily's face softened. She turned to Ji. "I think they deserve some presents." Emily laughed at Spike and Bulk's reaction changes when they saw she wasn't mad. She handed them both a wrapped present. "Good job guys. Merry Christmas, now hurry out, the roads are packed."

The silly duo hurried out the house happily. They got to see the power rangers, their sergeant was happy with them for the first time, and they got free cookies. Who could ask for more? They got their Christmas wishes. They other samurais demorphed and gave Emily more confused looks as she took off her black wig.

"What was that?" Mia asked Emily. She spoke for everyone.

"Well, remember that time the nighlok made you all eat endless?" Everyone nodded. "Spike came to return Mia's wallet and apparently they don't know what privacy is and snuck into our dojo. I had to distract them from finding us out so I became Tough Emily and scared them off."

Everyone still looked at her confused but thanked her anyways. Mike took Emily in his arms. "I told you guys she could be tough. I have never seen two grown men so scared in my life! They looked like they wanted to pee themselves!" He kissed Emily's cheek. "Good job, Emily." Emily eyes widened at the surprise kiss but she still returned it.

"Let's get this Christmas started!" Kevin said.

_Merry Samurais_

"Aah! Mike, it's me!" Emily yelled at Mike. He just hit her with a snow ball by accident. They rangers all went outside to play a game of Snowball Fight. It was Antonio and Jayden vs. Mike and Emily vs. Mia and Kevin.

"Sorry Em!" Mike apologized. He didn't mean to hit her. Because of the darker evenings in the winter, he couldn't see her very well.

All of the samurais threw snow balls at each other until they finally decided to crown Mike and Emily the winners. Their faces started to turn red as the cold breeze hit their cheeks on the porch. They were tired.

"I think it's time you all came inside for some hot chocolate." The samurais turned their heads at their mentor and agreed to come inside to warm up.

_Merry Samurais_

"But I want a bigger marshmallow." Emily pouted at her cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, you can have one of my marshmallows Emily." Mike offered. He got a spoon and dug one of his marshmallows into her cup and sat with the others around the table.

"This is the most golden Christmas ever!" Antonio said.

"You say that about every holiday Antonio." Jayden pointed out.

"Well, you can't say it's not true." Everyone chuckled. "I'm glad I got to share all of these holidays with you guys. It's been really fun."

"Rangers together?"

"Friends forever!"

_Merry Samurais_

"Hey Santa!" Spike shouted. Once he and Bulk left the Shiba House, they found Santa Clause ringing a bell by a corner store and have been begging the poor man for presents until he had enough of them and ran away. "I wanted a puppy for Christmas! Where is it?"

"Yeah Spikey, and I wanted new dojo furniture!" Bulk shouted with Spike.

"Get away from me or I'm calling the cops!" The man dressed as Santa yelled back.

_TeeHee! Like it? Hate it? Please review! ^_^_


End file.
